


[Fanart/MiniComic] Duress

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is captured by Hell, Crowley tries to make things better or worse, M/M, mini comic based off fanfiction, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: A mini-comic based off a scene from the Good Omens fanfiction "Duress", written by Sabinelagrande. Premise is: Crowley hates the 14th Century the most because it contains the year Hell tried to preemptively take over the Earth. Angels are dragged down into Hell for execution, but Crowley stakes a "claim" on Aziraphale to protect him. Scene ensues:
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	[Fanart/MiniComic] Duress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Duress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995847) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 




End file.
